ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Blackout
Blackout is the third episode of the third season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Far away from New Ninjago City, Garmadon is helping Lloyd focus by having him balance rocks while he explains the importance of it. Back at Borg Tower, a team of engineers finds Cyrus Borg on the assembly line, unconscious. The lead engineer removes the headpiece, awakening the inventor. He hurries to his office only to find the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord missing, as well as the recently captured Sensei Wu. Meanwhile under the tower, a mysterious (Stranger) reactivates the Digital Overlord using Electrocobrai. He then uses one to power the assimilated Wu, ordering him after the ninja. Meanwhile, the Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power. While Ed, Jay, Cole, and Kai search through the junk piles, Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L., while Edna watches. The operation is a success and the android is re-activated. However the moment quickly goes sour when P.I.X.A.L claims that Nya and Cole are a better couple then Nya and Jay. Jay overhears this as he comes in and he attacks Cole. Unbeknownst to the ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. Min-Droid controls a crane, picks up Ed & Edna's Truck, and launches the item to a junk pile. Kai realizes and inform his friends, and the three did Spinjitzu. One of them, (Zane) fails and drops, with Pixal. Zane then understands, that since he gave up half of his power source, he can't perform Spinjitzu. The leader of the Nindroids, come to attack the Ninja of Ice. The two Ninja, Jay and Cole, decide to rescue Zane and Pixal. Their formal Sensei appears, and traps the two, in a pit. Nya comes and tries to save, her love interests. Nya quickly finds out about cutting the wires, that seems to be black and blue. If she cuts the wrong one, the Ninja will be crushed. Kai is seen, and battles Wu, but loses. Nindroids successfully captured ''their ''enemy. Pixal managed to save Zane. The two robots, get surrounded by Nindroids. The couple performs Spinjitzu ''together, ''and defeated the droids. Nya then cuts a wire, that saves the fighting ninja. The three (Jay, Cole, and Nya) assist Kai, but lacked beating their opponent. Zane and Pixal comes with a magnified machine, which picks up Wu, along with the Techno Blades. The Stranger arrives and saves Techno Wu, and escapes. On the ground, the Ninja found a scale from the Stranger. Pixal scans the scale, while the Ninja contact Lloyd and Garmadon. Meanwhile Lloyd and Garamdon are still climbing through mountains, Garmadon having prohibited his son from using the Golden Dragon. They find a rafter bird. Lloyd watches the bird, and the bird falls. Quickly, Lloyd catches the bird, and Garmadon tells Lloyd to put the bird back. The rafter bird's dad picked up Garmadon angrily. Lloyd uses his Golden Power to stop the bird, and Garmadon falls. Lloyd quickly makes a hand (out of rocks) that catches his dad. Garmadon was proud of his son, and together they see the rafter bird and its dad fly together. Then, the Falcon comes, and gives Lloyd and Garmadon a message from Nya and the Ninja. Later, Garmadon and Lloyd head out to Hiroshi's Labyrinth. In the Stranger's room underneath Borg Industries, the Overlord is outraged that he failed. The stranger explains that his attack on the ninja was merely a ploy for them to send the Falcon, of which he now controls. And with Lloyd heading into Hiroshi's Labyrinth, it will be the perfect place to spring a trap. Characters *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Sensei Garmadon *Lloyd *Techno Wu *P.I.X.A.L. *Hooded Stranger *Digital Overlord *Cyrus Borg *Falcon *Ed *Edna *General Cryptor *Nindroid Warrior *Min-Droid Trivia *This episode marks the first time that Jay's last name, Walker, is first heard on screen. *Despite the Stranger's identity being a mystery during the episode, he is nevertheless credited as Pythor in the credits. Gallery Eb804fab152057f4fff6dc92ee7754c7.jpg Sen garmadon.png Gfghhg.png Jhgjghj.png Ghjhj.png ال.png I swear to the overlord this had better be pythor by tombraiderninja-d7bve6m.png Hfv.png CARE1003171400002149_006_640x360.jpg thumbnail_43661.jpg Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes